The invention relates to a cooling jacket comprising a sealing means, a jacket for a cooling jacket, a sealing means for a cooling jacket, a machine, in particular an electric machine, comprising a cooling jacket, a method for producing a cooling jacket and a method for producing a machine, in particular an electric machine, in which the tightness of a cooling jacket is tested.
Cooling jackets are used for cooling machines in order to improve their performance. The cooling jacket surrounds the part of the machine that heats up during the operation of the machine. The heat is removed from the machine part by a fluid flowing in the cooling jacket. A fluid can be gaseous or liquid.
A cooling jacket is known from DE 10 2004 050 645 A1 that is formed from cooling channels extending in a housing wall. An opening of the cooling channels is sealed by an inner sealing ring, which is connected to the housing wall with a form fit. The inner sealing ring has annular recesses for forming a deflection channel for the fluid flowing through the cooling jacket.
WO 2006/106086 A1 describes a central housing section of a housing of an electric machine comprising cooling channels, which are sealed by O-rings.
With the known cooling jackets, the sealing that is necessary during the operation of the electric machine only takes effect after the installation of the end shields.